


Prompted Fics

by SmugdenSugdenDingle (smugdensugdendingle)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugdensugdendingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: the title pretty much explains it, this is a series of unrelated short fic from tumblr





	1. “Another credit card?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make this Roblivion fic set in the future Liv in Uni timeline maybe idk lol. Robert being to businessman that he is I can picture him trying to teach/ stress the importance of budget and using money to Liv in other words Protective Big Brother Robert and with that here’s my short fic. (also sorry there are any mistakes)

“OLIVIA!” Liv heard Robert yell from downstairs. Liv hopped off her bed and out of her  room and down the stairs to find Robert standing in the kitchen.

“What’s all the shouting about?” She asked.

“Do you want to explain this?” Robert asked handing her the papers.

Liv took the paper quickly realizing what it was, “Oh.”

“Oh she says.” Robert replied angrily.

“Rob, I can explain.” She began saying

“This should be good.” Robert replied.

Liv hesitated.

“Well, I’m waiting.”

“It’s honestly not a big deal.” Liv explained handing the bill back

“Liv, this is another credit card that you’ve blown threw.”

“I only have two, you make it seem like I have a bunch of them.”

“Liv, when we put you on the account and got you this card it was for emergencies not for you just to go shopping with.”

“I’ll pay it off.”

“What with the money you earn at the yard cause I know Aaron isn’t paying you that much.”

“I’ll get another job than.” Liv replied.

“Liv that’s not the point I’m getting at.” Robert said. “The point is you need to watch what you’re spending. I mean you managed to rack up 1500 quid on junk.”

“Not all of it was junk.”

“I’m sorry you’re right, there is petrol, your laptop, some department stores, but then there’s a charge  for nearly 80 quid at some club in town.”  
“They only excepted cards.” Liv argued.

“Why are you going to a club anyways, you have a pub down the street.”

“Yeah, a pub that’s filled with old people.” She remarked.

“Oi, Aaron and I drink there.”

“Exactly, old people.”

Aaron made his way down the stairs, hair freshly wet after his shower, making his way into the kitchen.

“Liv, what have you done now?” He asked noticing Robert’s angry face.

“Rob’s just over reacting.” Liv replied.

“Yeah sure.” Aaron replied.

“She racked up 1500 quid on the credit card.” Robert explained.

“Right, she has been getting ready for Uni.”

“She’s been recklessly spending, Aaron.” Robert argued.

“Liv, sister of mine.”

“Aaron, brother of mine.” She replied.

“Please be mindful of what you spend.”

“Okay.”  
“Problem solved.” Aaron told his husband patting him on his shoulder before making his way over to the sink

“Can I go or…”

“Go on.” Aaron said over his shoulder.

“No.” Robert said at the same time as Aaron.

Aaron turned around and nodded Liv on, he leaned up against the counter. Liv quickly made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

“Aaron,”  
“Robert, don’t you think you’re going a little overboard?”

“She’s going off to Uni soon, she’s not always going to have us there…”  
“Is that what this is all about?” Aaron asked. “You’re worried about her?”

“Aren’t you?”

“Of course I am, she’s not moving far, though. She’ll be coming back to help me at the scrapyard.”

Robert sighed. Aaron made his way over to his husband grabbing the credit card bill and placing it aside. He turned his attention back to Robert, “Look… she’s going to be fine.”  He replied  as he ran his hands along the other man’s forearms.

“And if she’s not?”

“Then we’ll help her,” Aaron with a smirk. “but she will be fine. Have faith in her, yeah.”

“Maybe she should live at home for a semester?” Robert suggested pulling Aaron closer to him.

Aaron laughed, “Yeah, good luck running that by her.”

“It’s not a bad idea.”

“It is when her and Gabby have been planning and saving for months to movein together.”

“If she can charge that much in a month-“ Robert began saying but was cut off by Aaron has he pulled him into a kiss. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds, before they pulled away from each other.

“I mean not that I’m complaining but what was that for?” Robert asked.

“That was a thank you.” Aaron replied.

“For?”

“Worrying about Liv, caring about her.”

“All she does is try to give me gray hairs.” Robert remarked.

“Come off it, you wind her up just as much as she winds you up.” Aaron explained poking Robert’s arm.

“Yeah, well she starts it.”

Aaron laughs again, “You’re worse than her sometimes.” Aaron replied.


	2. “Honestly, if you wanted sex this bad you could’ve just told me!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double prompt required “Honestly, if you wanted sex this bad you could’ve just told me!”+“Did you ever wonder what brought us together?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, hope you enjoy! :D  
> original post: http://smugdensugden.tumblr.com/post/165288267517/prompt-7-or-20-pretty-please-i-really-need

The two fell back on to the bed, both trying to catch their breath.

“Wow.” Robert manage to get out.

Aaron chuckled, “So am I forgiven?” He asked turning on his side propping himself up with his elbow.

“I think we’re way passed forgiven.” Robert replied with a smile.

“Good.” Aaron said leaning over and kissing Robert’s shoulder.

“So all of this to get me into bed?”

“Maybe.” Aaron replied with a chuckle.

“You didn’t have to wind me up.”

“Yeah, what can I say though, your kind of sexy when you’re angry.” Aaron replied as he reach for his discarded boxers, slipping them on under the covers before hopping out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Robert asked.

“To the kitchen to get a drink if that’s okay?” Aaron replied stopping in the doorway.

“Are you going to bring me back something?”

“Why should I?” Aaron teased.

“Come on, Aaron.”

“I mean I didn’t hear you say please.”

“Seriously.”

“Seriously, Robert, manners are everything, you know.” Aaron explained with a grin.

“You’re evil.” Robert replied realizing Aaron was trying to wind him up again.

“I’ll be back in a second.” Aaron replied making his way out of the room.

“Honestly, if you wanted sex this bad you could’ve just told me!” Robert yelled out in frustration.

A couple minutes had passed when Aaron return with two beers in hand. Robert smiled as he watch Aaron make his way back into bed. Aaron leaned in and kissed Robert, Robert gladly returned the kiss. “Can I have my drink now?” Robert asked after the two broke apart.

“Who said the second one is for you?” Aaron asked with a grin.

“You’re a muppet.” Robert replied. Aaron laughed handing him his drink.

“So Liv’s just called.”

“Yeah?” Robert replied after taking a sip of his beer.

“She’s staying at Gabby’s tonight.” Aaron explained.

“So… we get this whole place to ourselves tonight?”

“Looks like it.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking we order some take out for dinner tonight, some telly…”

“And an encore of what happen earlier?” Robert asked, his eagerness getting the better of him.

“If your lucky.”

The night had came and went, their room looking like a war zone with clothes discarded all across the floor and take out containers piled on the night stand. Usually Robert would be the first to take the trash down to the kitchen but  the moment was too relaxing to let take out containers ruin it. The television lit up the room, Robert propping his head up with his arm, he look down to see Aaron asleep resting his head on Robert’s chest. Robert leaned over placing a kiss on his husband’s forehead. He watched as Aaron’s eyes fluttered open.

“Sorry.” He said softly. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine.” Aaron said as he burrowed in more, wrapping his arm tighter around Robert. “What time is it anyways?” He asked half asleep.

“Almost midnight.”

Aaron hummed in response.

“Aaron,” Robert said staring at TV

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you.” Aaron replied without hesitation.

Robert smiled.

“What are we watching?” He asked, slightly confused by what was on.

“Infomercials.” Robert replied.

“Why?”

“I can’t find the remote,” He replied. “and I’m pretty sure it’s on the floor but I’m too lazy to get up and look.”

“Fair enough.”

The two fell silent for a couple of minutes. The two blankly staring at the television.

“Did you ever wonder what brought us together?” Aaron asked breaking the silence.

“If I remember correctly I was having car troubles and you try to have your way with me.” Robert teased.

Aaron responded by poking Robert’s side.   
“Oi, boney fingers.”

“I’m being serious, Robert.”

“I am too, that really hurt.”

“I’m trying to be serious here.” He replied.

“…Alright, if i’m being honest.”

“Honesty would be preferred.”

“Whatever brought us together… I’m grateful for it.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, I really don’t care if it was fate or pure luck that brought us together, I’m grateful for it. I mean we’ve already proven we’re rubbish without each other.”

“…Imagine if I hadn’t taken your call out.” Aaron replied.

“Well I probably would have just sat at the lay by and sulked.”

Aaron laughed, “I’m sure you would have found a way to move on.”

“You really do underestimate the hold you had over me back than don’t yeah.” Robert replied. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t wanted you from the very beginning.” He added.

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“But we’re here now, even after the hell we’ve been through we’re still here, together. We must have done something right.”

“We must of.” Aaron agreed.

The two fell silent again.

“We’re not seriously going to watch infomercials all night are we?” Aaron asked after a minute.

“I don’t know where the remote is.” Robert replied.  Aaron sighed before scooting out of bed, he walked around the bed to see the remote. “You muppet, its on your night stand.” Aaron stated. Robert looked over to see it, “Oh there it is.” He replied with a laughed.

Aaron shook his head before heading out of the room.

“Where you going?”

“To take a piss.” Aaron called back.

“My husband the charmer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again abrupt ending (sorry)


	3. “Please, put something on, you’re embarrassing me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob and Aaron get caught in an awkward position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here a (kinda) Roblivion little fic, the original request was “Please, put some pants on, you’re embarrassing me.” but I felt i need to charge it. Hope you all enjoy sorry if there are any mistake

Robert made his way down the stairs to see Aaron stood in the kitchen, dressed in sweats and an old t-shirt. He made his way over to the other man and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waste.

“So it lives,” Aaron commented as he continued making his sandwich.

“Why are you dressed?” Robert asked as he kissed Aaron’s shoulder.

“I wanted something to eat.”

“That doesn’t require sweats.”  
“It does when my teenage sister is due home any moment,” Aaron replied turning to face Robert. “Why aren’t you dressed?” He asked seeing him stood in the kitchen in his boxers.

“Because what I planned doesn’t require anything on, so I figure I’d make it easy for both of us.” He replied with a smirk.

“You do realize it’s like two in the afternoon.”

"Yeah and?”

“What about work?”

“I gave myself the day off this morning,” Robert replied pulling Aaron closer. “And I’m sure Adam knows by now that you’re not coming in.”

“I texted him this morning telling him I wasn’t coming in.”

“There you go. So why don’t we go back upstairs…”  Robert trailed off.

“And what about the sandwich I just made?”

Robert reached behind Aaron, grabbing the sandwich quickly taking a big bite of it.

“Oi,” Aaron said trying to get the sandwich back.  

“What I have to keep up my strength.” He said with his mouth full, holding the sandwich just out of Aaron’s reach.

“Well if you want to eat something make your own.”

“This is actually really good,” Robert said taking another big bite.

Aaron grabs the sandwich, “I was looking forward to this.” He said turning to place it back on the plate. He turns back to see a giant smirk painted on Robert’s face.

“You owe me a sandwich.” Aaron only replied.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, and I don’t mean a homemade one either,” Aaron said. “I’m talking one from that fancy place in town you dragged me to.”

“Or…” Robert replied before leaning in for a kiss. Aaron smiled inching closer, their lips meeting seamlessly. Robert’s hands wondered to Aaron’s waistband before pushing the other man’s shirt up and over his head, discarding it over his shoulder.

          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you want to come over to mine?” Liv asked as she and Gabby made their way off the bus.

“Yeah, sure.” She replied but before Gabby could say anything else they heard their names being called. The two turn to see Bernice quickly making her way over closely followed by Nicola.

“Gabby, Liv,” Bernice said.

“Hey Mom,” Gabby replied. “What’s up?

“Hello darling, not trying to be rude or anything but I was looking to talk to you Liv. ” Bernice said.

“Alright,” Liv replied.

“You’ve not seen Robert today, have you?” Bernice asked.

“Not since this morning. He was getting ready for work.” She explained.

“So that brother-in-law of yours is alive,” Nicola replied as she made her way over to the three.

“Yeah, why?”

“So he’s just ignoring my calls then,” Nicola said angrily. ‘Well, I hope you weren’t too fond of him.” She added before pushing past the teens. Bernice, Gabby, and Liv started following Nicola.

“He could have left his phone at home,” Gabby argued.

“I’m going to kill him and it’s going to be slow and painful.” Nicola began saying.

“Right, where do you think you’re going?” Liv asked chasing after her.

“To the Mill, what does it look like.”

“What if he’s not there?” Liv responded.

Nicola stopped, “Do you know where he is?”

“No, I’m just saying-“ Liv replied with a frown.

“Right, well I’ll find out if he’s there or not,” Nicola explained making her way closer to the house.

       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why don’t we go back upstairs,” Robert muttered into their kiss.

“That’s probably a good idea” Aaron replied pulling slightly away from Robert, still trapped in Robert’s embrace. ’Why aren’t we moving than?” Aaron asked with a smile as he ran his hands up and down Robert’s biceps.

“We have about 20 minutes or so before we’re not alone, right?”

“And what if it’s less than that?”  
“I can be quick.”

“Very romantic.”

“We’re wasting time,” Robert replied. Aaron leaned in and kissed Robert again.  Robert began leading Aaron towards the sofa, “This isn’t upstairs.” Aaron muttered into Robert’s lips. Robert pulled away pushing Aaron onto the sofa, Robert wasted no time climbing on top of his husband pushing Aaron’s legs open. They quickly found each other’s lips, a moan escaping for their mouths almost simultaneously, Robert began placing kisses along Aaron’s jawline his lips finding their way to Aaron’s neck. Aaron tilted his head up to give Robert better access, running his fingers through Robert’s hair, Robert pulling at Aaron’s sweats his lips not leaving the other man’s neck.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me!” They heard. Robert pulled away from Aaron looking over his shoulder to see Nicola, Bernice, Liv and Gabby standing in the doorway. Robert jumped off of Aaron as Aaron sat up“What the hell are you doing here?” Robert asked trying to cover his crotch with his hands. Aaron handed him a pillow, Robert grabbed the pillow covering himself.

“Guys, come on! We all have to sit on that sofa.” Liv stated.

“Why are you people here?!” Robert asked.

“I live here,” Liv remarked.

“Hello Aaron, Robert.” Bernice greeted. “Sorry to barge in like this.” She added.

“The real question is why haven’t you been answering my calls,” Nicola said making her way into the family room along with Bernice and the two teens.

“I think it’s quite obvious,” Bernice said. Aaron wiped his face, the embarrassment clear.

“I took the day off,” Robert replied ignoring Bernice’s comment. “Also I don’t have to answer to you.” He added.

“I have been working my ass off for this company and all you ever do is take days off!” Nicola argued.

Robert threw the pillow aside, “I’m sorry who was the one that took a three week holiday because they “work too much”,” he said with air quotes.

“Seriously, Rob, it’s bad enough I have to see that in the morning,” Liv said holding her hand up to cover her eyes.

“What?” Robert asked confused forgetting the lack of clothes he was not wearing.

“You’re in your boxers,” Aaron muttered after getting up from the sofa. Robert looked down, his eyes widened in realization, he quickly grabbed the pillow covering himself again.

“Please, put something on, you’re embarrassing me,” Liv said still covering her eyes.

“I..uh…I’m just going to go upstairs.” Robert stammered as he slowly backed his way towards the stairs.

“I’m going to Gabby’s,” Liv said grabbing Gabby’s hand making her way out.

“I… uh… I better go as well.” Bernice said. “Come on Nicola, I think you made your point.”

“This is payback,” Nicola replied with a smirk.

“I’m sorry?” Aaron asked with a frown.

“Robert, walking in on me and my Jimmy.”

“Are they gone yet?” They heard Robert call out from upstairs.

“Not yet,” Nicola yelled back with a laugh.

“Aaron,” Robert called back.

“They’re leaving now,” Aaron called back.

Nicola stood in the family room not moving.

“Goodbye, Nicola,” Aaron stated.

“Oh right,” Nicola said making her way out the mill, Aaron following her to shut the door. “Oh, Aaron?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell Robert nice buns,” Nicola said with a smirk.


	4. Morning After Their Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing 300 words or less prompt thing over on tumblr and this was written for the lovely dingletoast over there, thought I'd share it here.
> 
> Check it the prompts here: http://smugdensugden.tumblr.com/post/170622229572/300-words-or-less

It was only the night before they were stood in the middle of the road in the rain fighting.  _Leave it to them to make up mid-fight,_ Aaron thought to himself. He looked over to see Robert fast asleep. He smiled.

“I can feel you staring at me, you know.” Robert sleepily muttered without opening his eyes.

“It’s not my fault you look gorgeous.” Aaron teased leaning over to kiss Robert.

Robert pushed Aaron back onto the bed crawling on top of him.

“Good morning, Mr. Dingle,” Aaron replied biting his lip.

Good morning, Mr. Sugden.” Robert replied. “Last night was something…”

“I can’t remember the last time I was this happy,” Aaron replied.

Robert smiled, “So you’re not having any second thoughts?”

“You’re kidding right?” Aaron questioned with a chuckle. He wrapped his arms around Robert’s neck. “If you think for a second I want to go back to you not being here you’re crazy. I can’t sleep without you here anymore.”

Robert leaned in for a kiss,

“You’re not gonna cry, are you?” Aaron teasingly questioned after pulling away from the kiss.

“Oi,” Robert responded playfully poking Aaron in the ribs. Aaron laughed, “We were having a moment and you go and do that?” He questioned poking Aaron again.

“Okay, okay.” Aaron laughed wiggling under the other man. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s a good thing we have the rest of our lives for you to make it up to me, right?” Robert replied with a smirk.

“Right.“


	5. "Please don't do this" (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1)AU where Robert decides to leave town after finding out Rebecca lied about the baby’s paternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a sad one ahead
> 
> Check it the prompts here: http://smugdensugden.tumblr.com/post/170622229572/300-words-or-less

“Robert?” Aaron called out. Robert was loading the last of his things in the back of his car. He looked up to see Aaron making his way out of the pub.

“I’m busy, Aaron,” Robert replied almost dismissively.

“So it’s true?” Aaron asked, the hurt in his voice clear.

“I told Vic to leave you out of this.”

“You can’t!”

“I can and I am,” Robert replied making his way back into Vic’s flat, Aaron closely following behind.

“What about your family?” Aaron argued. “Vic and Diane”

“They’ll be fine. They made it without me for years.” Robert said grabbing his phone from the coffee table.

“You’re life is here, Robert.”

“It was, here,” He replied. “I can’t be here anymore… it’s too much.”

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“Look, I have to go,” Robert explained digging his car keys out of his coat pocket. He quickly took a key off the key ring and handed it over to Aaron, “Would you mind giving this back to Vic?”

“Robert-”

“Please, don’t make this harder on me then it already is.”

Aaron took the key.

“Goodbye, Aaron,” Robert muttered leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. He made his way out of the flat, tears escaping from Aaron’s eyes, he was frozen, it was really happening, he heard Robert’s engine starting up.

“Robert!” He called out running out of the flat and over to the other man’s car. He smacked on the window, stopping Robert from going anywhere. Robert rolled down the window.

“Please don’t do this.” Aaron cried. “I’ve already lost one mate this year I can’t lose you too.”

“You won’t miss me, I promise.”

“Don’t-“

“I’m sorry, Aaron,” Robert said rolling his window back up.

“Robert!”

Robert shifted the car into drive and slowly pulled away. He looked back in the rearview mirror to see Aaron standing there.   
“I’m sorry.” He muttered as he continued driving on.


	6. "when you’re ready… I’ll be here.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2) Follow up to AU where Robert decides to leave town after finding out Rebecca lied about the baby’s paternity.
> 
> Plus, for @dairxoxo on tumblr:
> 
> "Could you please write a follow up with Robert being back after a couple of months away getting better by himself and now that he’s back Aaron fights for him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it lovely it was meant to be 400 is words and ended up being a full fic lol it also kinda ends open-ended. I can always add a third part if you want :)

It had been three months since the last time Aaron had seen Robert. So when Victoria had come by the yard the week prior with the news of Robert’s return, he was hopeful to say the least.

_“That’s good isn’t?” Aaron asked Vic._

_“I think so,” Vic said. “Well, I hope so.”_

_“Has he said why he’s coming back?”_

_“No, he just asked if he could stay at mine for a week.” She explained. “ I just thought you should know.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_“So what are you going to do?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Aaron, you wanted him back not even three months ago.”_

_“I know,”_

_“You two can be so stubborn.”_

_“Thanks.” He replied._

_“This is your chance, Aaron,” Vic explained._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Robert had managed to go most of the week without seeing Aaron.Between jumping behind fences, hiding behind cars, ducking into the Café or the pub even into the garage to avoid him. He slowly made his way out of the Café looking up and down the street to make sure the coast was clear, 

“Hiding from someone?” He heard a man say from behind him causing him to jump.He looked behind him to see Jimmy and Nicola.

“What? No, why-why would I be hiding.”Robert managed to get out.

“I take it that this about Aaron then,” Nicola stated making her way past Robert and out of the Café.

“No,” Robert replied quickly and defensively.

Nicola laughed, “You two are worse than each other.” She said making her and Jimmy way down the road, Robert following closely behind.

“Aaron’s been acting weird in all,” Jimmy replied. “He’s been asking if you’d be by the yard.”

“Has he?” Robert asked.

Nicola slapped her husband on the arm.

“Ow, what was that for?” Jimmy asked.

“Make Aaron sound desperate why don’t you?” Nicola replied.

“How is Aaron?” Robert asked.

“If you really want to know that, stop hiding from him and go see him,” Nicola explained. “You know where he’s at.” 

“He’s there now?”

“Of course,” she replied. “He’s running the place practically single-handedly.”

“I thought Gerry was helping out?”

“He does until Aaron tells him to do one,” Jimmy explained. “And that’s usually about an hour into him helping.”

“So?” Nicola questioned.

“So what?” Robert asked.

“Are you coming or not”

Robert hesitated at first, “ I… uh… I think I may have forgotten my wallet inside.”

“I paid for your coffee,” Nicola informed him.

“I’m just going to go back and check.” He explained before heading back to the café.

“I swear the pair of them,” Nicola said to her husband.

“Who?” Jimmy asked.

“Robert and Aaron, Jimmy.” She explained. “Keep up.”

“Nicola…”

“What?”

“Don’t get involved.”

“Look, I never thought I’d say this but Robert is useful and having him back here would be good for business.”

“Nicola, they are grown men who can make their own decisions.”

“Oh please, Jimmy.” She replied. “Look why don’t you go home for a bit and I’ll call you when it’s clear to come to the yard.  
“Whatever you’re planning-“

“Just trust me, yeah.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicola made her way into the cabin to find Aaron sat at his desk. Aaron jumped up slightly.

“Only me.” She replied cheerfully.

“What?” Aaron asked.

“Before you ask, yes, I’ve seen Robert and no he didn’t say if he’d be in.”

“I wasn’t— good for him,” Aaron replied trying to deflect.

Nicola made her way over to her desk and sat down. “Damn!” She exclaimed overly acting like she was annoyed.

Aaron looked up from his paperwork, “You alright?” He asked.

“What? Yeah, of course,” she said playing innocent.

Aaron returned his attention back two his paperwork.Nicola let out a loud irritated sigh.

Aaron looked up again, “What?”

“Sorry,” she said. “I just forgot to get the diary from Jimmy, is all.”

“Right,” Aaron replied.

Nichola sighed again.

“What do you want?”

“You wouldn't want to do me a favor would you?”

“And that would be…”

“You wouldn't want to go to the café and get it from Jimmy now would you?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Oh come on Aaron, it would help me out massively,” Nicola explained. “Plus I have tons of work to get through.”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Aaron asked pointing at his desk.

“I’ll buy you a coffee and something to eat.” She replied reaching for her purse. “I mean you’ve been here since the crack of dawn haven’t ya?”

“Why don’t you just call Jimmy?”

“Please have you seen Jimmy eating?” Nicola questioned. “He loses himself.”

Aaron sighed getting up from his desk, “Oh you’re amazing.” She replied pulling her wallet out.

“Don’t worry about it,” Aaron replied as made his way towards the door.

“Let me give you some money.”

“You’ll owe me.” He replied before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert sat in the corner of café looking through the newspaper. Band-Maid his way over, “Can I get you anything else?” He asked Robert.

“Yeah, can I get another Americano please?”

“Coming right up!” He said grabbing Robert’s cup, making his way back towards the counter.

Robert had turned his attention back to the newspaper that he was reading, it wasn’t until he heard Bob call out a name that caused him to freeze.

“Hiya Aaron,” Bob said. “What can I get ya?”

Roberts hunkered down in his chair and lifted the newspaper hire covering his face.

“Black coffee to go please, Bob.”

“Ta, just give me second.” 

Aaron did a quick sweep of the room clearly not noticing Robert sat in the corner. “You’ve not seen Jimmy anywhere have you?”

“I think he was in here earlier but he left with Nicola and Robert,” Bob explained. “Need him for something?”

“Nicola apparently forgot her diary and sent me over here to get it from him and he’s clearly not here.”

“You could always ask Robert, he’s right there,”Bob said pointing behind Aaron. Aaron turned to see Robert ducking down more. “Can you bring it over when it’s ready?”

“ Yeah of course.” 

Aaron made his way over to Robert, taking a seat across from him with a smirk.“Robert?” Aaron questioned. 

Robert lowered the newspaper, “ Aaron...” he trailed off.

“So you are hiding from me,”

“ What?! No… Why... why would I be hiding from you?” He replied with the nervous laugh.

“ Robert,”

“ Right, I’m sorry.” He replied folding the paper up.

Two were interrupted by Bob making his way over with their drink orders, “ “One Americano and one black coffee.”

“Cheers,” Aaron replied taking the coffee from the other man.

“Yeah, Cheers,” he replied grabbing his.

Robert and Aaron both noticed Bob was hovering, “Isn’t this nice.” Bob remarked. “the two lovebirds-”

Aaron frowned. 

“And I’ve made this awkward haven’t I?”

“Yeah, just a bit,” Robert replied with a frown on his face.

“I’ll be over there.” He replied leaving the two alone. Aaron placed his coffee on the table in front of him before leaning back in the chair.

“What?” Robert asked noticing Aaron was staring.

“Nothing.” He replied with a smile.

“Seriously, what?"  
“Honest, I… uh... you just look good is all,” Aaron admitted, slightly blushing from his honesty.

“Are you blushing?” Robert asked slightly teasing the other man.

“Shut up.” Aaron laughingly replied.

The two fell silent for a minute.

“So, uh, Vic tells me you got a place in London now.”

Aaron said.

“Uh, yeah, it’s a one bedroom, nothing fancy.”

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“For the record, you look good too,” Robert replied softly.

Aaron smiled.  
“How long are you in town for?” Aaron asked.

“I leave tomorrow night.”

“Wow, that soon,”Aaron replied slightly hurt.

“Yeah…I uhm, I’m sorry.”

“You were busy, I understand.” Aaron tried brushing off.

“Yeah.” Robert lied.

“You could make it up to me though.”

“Has that?”

“Come around to mine tonight? We could have a couple drinks and chat?”

‘Uh-“

“Liv’s over at Gabby’s. Gerry’s more likely going out.”

“I don’t know.”

“We’re meant to be mates, Robert. I haven’t seen or spoken to you in three months.”

“—Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Drinks at yours… sounds good.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was close to seven when Aaron made his way down the stairs to find Gerry sat on the sofa watching tv.

‘Gerry?!” Aaron questioned. “What are you doing?”

“Watching a nature documentary,” Gerry replied absentmindedly staring at the tv.

“You said you were l going out an hour ago.”

“My date canceled didn’t she.”

“And!”

“What’s would be the point of going out?”

“The point is I get the place to myself and you not being here.”

Gerry looked up at Aaron who was stood by him, “What are you all dressed up for?” He commented noticing the nicer outfit that the other man hadon.

“What?” Aaron questioned looking down at himself. “I’m not.”He replied defensively.

“Do you have a bloke coming over?” Gerry asked with a huge grin.

“That’s none of you’re business,” Aaron replied with a frown.

“Then there’s no reason for me to leave,” Gerry replied settling into the sofa.

Aaron let out a sigh of frustration, “Right, fine I have... got someone coming over, so you need to leave.”

“Is it that bloke from the other day? The one that was hitting on you at the yard?” Gerry asked.

“What? Who?”  
“Tall, grey hair, kept eyeing you up and down,” Gerry explained.

“Are you talking about Mr. Evans? Our client?”

“Call him what you want he had the major heart eyes for ya.”

“He’s like in his 60s.”

“I thought you were into older men.”

Aaron frowned, “I’m not even going to answer that,” he replied grabbing the remote from the younger man to shut off the television. “You. Need. To leave.” Aaron explained motioning Gerry to get off the sofa. 

“Alright, but if things get _nasty_ later leave a tie or something on the door so I know.”

“Goodbye, Gerry!” Aaron replied making his way toward the door. Aaron opened the door to see Robert standing on the other side. “Rob…Robert.” Aaron stammered. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Robert replied.

“Oh, so this is why you want me to leave.” The younger man stated. “Didn’t know you were back.” He replied with a grin.

“Gerry?” He confusingly questioned.

“He was just leaving,” Aaron replied.

“Well, I… uh brought some take out to go with the drinks,” Robert replied

“Food,” Gerry stated barbarically taking the bag of food from the other man.

“Leaving. Remember!” Aaron said grabbing the food back. 

“Where am I supposed to go?” Gerry asked.

“Anywhere,” Aaron replied through his teeth. 

“Right, I guess I’ll go to the pub.” He replied before making’s way passed Robert. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He added.

“Goodbye, Gerry!” He repeated

Robert made his way into the house laughing, Aaron closing the door behind him.

“Sorry about him.” Aaron nervously replied.

“The place looks good.” He replied as he watched Aaron make his way into the kitchen. 

“Uh, thanks,” Aaron replied. “Do you want a beer?”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours had passed, the two were sat on the sofa close to each other, their dirty plates sat on the coffee table.

“So how are you really?” Aaron asked Robert.

“What do you mean?”

“Being back here… after everything with her.”

“Uh, it’s hard, yeah.” Robert replied. “but I’ve kinda missed this place.”

“Maybe you should stay longer then.”

Robert smirked.

“What?”

“I know what you’re doing”

“Your sister and Diane have missed you,” Aaron replied.

“They talk to me all the time.” Robert quickly responded.

‘Fine,” Aaron stated. “Maybe I’ve missed you.” He admitted.

“Aaron,”

“I know that’s probably the last thing you wanted to hear but its the truth.”

Robert stared at the other man.

“It hasn’t been the same here without you.”

“What the village or the Mill?”

“Both.” He admitted.

Robert stared in disbelief.

“Don’t look to shock,” Aaron said. “The day you left…I wanted us to make a go of things.” He admitted.

“But you and Al-“

“Were over, it had been for a week, but everything with Rebecca happened and before I knew it you were gone,” Aaron explained. 

“Aaron, I… I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Aaron explained. “I... I still love you, Robert.”

“Don’t.”

“ You don’t have to say it back,” Aaron replied. “I made a mistake that day you left and that was I didn’t tell you then-“

“Look, I’ve got to go,” Robert stated getting up from the sofa grabbing his coat, making his way towards the door.

“I’ll wait.” Aaron stated causing Robert to stop.

“What?”

“You told me before that you’d wait for me when I was ready.” He explained. “So, when you’re ready… I’ll be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to tell me what you thought


	7. "My boys"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paddy and Chas have a chat about Robert and Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this impromptu fic is for the lovely, heartneverliez on Tumblr. Taken place after Robron proposal 2.0.
> 
> orginial post: http://smugdensugden.tumblr.com/post/177986928572/i-would-kill-for-a-conversation-between-paddy-and

Paddy made his way into the pub, to find Chas, Liv, Aaron and Robert chatting with celebratory drinks, two orange juices and two pints. “What’s all this?” He asked as he approached the four.

“Rob and Aaron got re-engaged,” Liv replied. Paddy looked over at the two, Aaron, who was leaned over the bar slightly, elbow resting on the countertop and his chin propped up. Robert stood next to him, his hand resting on Aaron’s lower back.

“Who proposed?” Paddy asked.

Aaron stood up with a grin painted across his face, “We actually asked at the same time,” he explained.

“Congratulations,” Paddy replied. “I’m happy for yous.”

“Thanks, Paddy,” Aaron replied with a small smile.

“Why don’t you lot grab a table,” Chas suggested. “While Paddy and I get another round in,” she added. Aaron pushed off the bar turning to the booth off to the side, grinning ear to ear. Chas watch as the three made their way to the table.

“Chas?” Paddy question noticing she was stood staring at the three cradling her baby bump. “Chas?” he questioned again this time getting her attention.

“Sorry,” she said clearing her throat and quickly wiping the tears from her cheek. “I’m fine,” she added without being asked.

“What’s up?” Paddy asked.

Chas nodded towards her son.

“Aaron?”

She nodded her head, “Look at him,” she stated. Aaron, facing toward her, and Robert now sat only in the booth after Liv had run off to call Gabby. Grin still painted across their faces, laughing.

“He’s happy,” she replied with a smile. “He’s… happy,” she stated again with a sigh of relief.

“Yeah,” Paddy replied. “I suppose we have Robert to thank for that,” he added. “Who would have thought it, ay?”

“Robert went from a weasel that I couldn’t stand to a decent man, my son-in-law” Chas explained grabbing Aaron and Robert’s pint glasses.

“He has come along way hasn’t he?” Paddy asked referring to Robert. “Liar, cheater….now Dad, husband,” he added

“ After everything that happened last year…  Aaron and prison, Rebecca, Seb… he managed to get his life back together and now here they are, back together, engaged, well re-engaged, it’s just I can’t believe it sometimes,” Chas went on placing one of the glasses in front of Paddy. “I don’t mean that in a bad way.”

Paddy smiled, “I reckon they both deserve a bit of happiness, don’t you?”

Chas nodded in agreement after placing the second pint next to the other. “I was thinking the other day, Robert… he as good as one of us ain’t he?” She replied with a smile.

“Yeah,” Paddy smiled.

“Mum,” Aaron called over. “Are we getting those drinks or not?”

“Give you pregnant mum a second,” she replied with a grin as she poured Paddy a pint. “Take those over, love,” she told Paddy about Rob and Aaron’s drinks. Paddy grabbed the two pints and made his way over placing the drinks in front of the men. Chas making her way shortly after with her orange juice and Paddy’s pint. “No Liv?” she asked as she sat down next to Paddy.

“She’s gone over to Gabby to tell her the news,” Robert explained. “reckoned she wanted to get out of here before me and Aaron got too sappy.”

Aaron chuckled, “Apparently she gets enough of us at home,” he added taking a sip of his pint. He noticed his mum was now staring with a big grin on her face.

“What?” Aaron laughingly replied a wiping the foam from his upper lip, placing the drink down.

“Nothing, just happy is all,” she replied. “And I’m so proud of you, “ she added. “You and all, Robert,” she said teary-eyed.

“Mum,” Aaron replied. “Stop it or you’ll have me going in a second.” He added reaching over, Chas taking her son hand before reaching for Robert’s hand.

“Chas,” Robert replied slightly shock at the comment.

“My boys,” she replied softly squeezing both their hands. “I mean it I’m so proud of the both of you.”


End file.
